herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Scotsman
The Scotsman is a supporting character of the animated series Samurai Jack. ''He was a rival turned ally and best friend of the titular character. The Scotsman is portrayed as being a foil for the samurai in both physical appearance, personality and marital training, although just as skilled and determined to cause trouble for the story's villain, Aku. Despite his extreme ways of finishing off his opponents and actually wanting to get into fights, The Scotsman is on the good side and helps Jack whenever he needs it. Personality The Scotsman displays a mercurial personality. He is often friendly and jovial, seizing any opportunity to have fun and amuse himself along with his friends and family. But on the opposite side he is likewise short-tempered and crass. At their first encounter on the lengthy rope bridge, The Scotsman informed Jack that he had days left until he reached the opposite side but refused to either back away so Jack could cross or ever walk over him. He immediately became offended that Jack was in a hurry to which he called him rude and challenged the samurai to a battle to the death. And yet, after the two had collaborated to defeat a team of bounty hunters, Jack gained The Scotsman's respect as a fellow warrior. This is especially demonstrated when he invited Jack to meet his clan, who, at first notice, laughed at Jack's demeanor, which prompted The Scotsman to defend his friend, willing to take on any of his clansmen if it meant defending Jack's honor. Also of note, despite a strong willingness to enter a fight, The Scotsman knows when to back away from a fight, such as when he and an amnesiac Jack where surrounded in a tavern by bounty hunters. Although, at the same time The Scotsman fought said hunters when running away became an impossibility. The Scotsman is completely infatuated with his wife, who in fact is also very brutal but on the good side. He could go on for hours on an never ending diatribe regarding his wife's beauty and singing talent, which he considers spellbinding. History Episode XI: "Jack and The Scotsman" The Scotsman first met Jack while the both of them were crossing a lengthy rope bridge on opposite sides. To pass the time, The Scotsman was playing the bag-pipes, much to Jack's annoyance, although he considered that Jack found the music to be pleasant. Jack asked if he nearing the opposite end of the bridge, to which The Scotsman confirmed to Jack that the road was far from over, how he himself had been travelling the bridge for days on end. Jack asks The Scotsman to move aside so he can cross, but the latter refuses. Jack tries reasoning with the highlander, telling him that he was in a hurry, which The Scotsman found rude. As a result The Scotsman challenged Jack to a duel. The Scotsman drew the first blow, cutting Jack's straw hat in half, to which Jack replied by stabbing the man's bag-pipes. Enraged, The Scotsman gave out a flurry of blows. The fight continued all-throughout the day and all the way towards the following morning, with the two swordsman being evenly matched, their swords being incapable of destroying one another on account of their magical properties. Just then, while the two are taking a break from their duel, Jack and The Scotsman are attacked from both sides by a gang of hillbilly bounty hunters. The hunters fail to capture them, but at least manage to bind the swordsmen's arms in shackles. Jack and The Scotsman escape by jumping out of the bridge and into the bog bellow them. As the two make their way through the swamp, The Scotsman begins bragging about the bounty Aku had placed on his head, believing it to be greater than Jack's. He soon becomes angry after witnessing Jack-exclusive bounty posters all around a nearby swamp town. While in the town, the bounty hunters catch up to the them and continue their onslaught. Jack and The Scotsman realize that together they cane overcome their pursuers, but only if they were to be unshackled. As it turns out, the leader of the hunter's fires a turret's shell at the swordsman. Jack and The Scotsman take notice and decide to take a leap and stretch out their cuffs' chain. The shell hits the chain, thus cutting it in half. Now with the handcuffs rendered useless, the two warriors can now attack the hunters, within a short time, the two of them decimate the hunters. Safe at last, Jack and The Scotsman make peace and acknowledge each other as fine warriors and even offer by buy the other a drink. Episode XVII: "Jack and The Scotsman II" The Scotsman meets up with Jack during yet another bounty hunter fight, inside a tavern in the middle of a pastoral landscape. After helping Jack defeat his attackers, as well as blow up the tavern, The Scotsman begs Jack for help as his wife had been kidnapped by demon-robots and holding her hostage inside their Castle of Boon. Although his first choice would have been to enlist his clansmen's help, The Scotsman was told by the clan's druid to only seek aid from an outsider, and as it turned out Jack was, according to him, "the strangest man he knew." Seeing his comrade in tears, Jack willingly accepts to help him on his rescue mission. But first, Jack had to be brought back to The Scotsman's castle in The Highlands so that his strength could be tested in order to determine his worthiness. As they ran towards their destination, The Scotsman spent almost the entire journey describing his wife in long-winded detail, much to Jack's annoyance. Eventually, the two arrive at the castle and are greeted by the clan. At first sight the clan laughed at Jack do to his appearance, but The Scotsman stepped in and shut them up and proclaiming Jack the bravest man he had ever fought with and would gladly challenge any of his own kinsmen if it meant defending Jack's honor. As a response the clan held a grand feast in their names. The feast is soon cut short as the clan druid orders the test of strength to begin. The test consisted of log tossing, with the objective being to either toss a log of equal weight further, or at least the same distance, from the opponent's log. Jack fails to toss his log, so instead tosses his opponent over the log that he had previously thrown. With his strength proven, The Scotsman took Jack on the quest. The Scotsman and Jack arrive at the Celtic Demons' castle just before they can begin cooking The Scotsman's wife in coup. Because the Castle of Boon was heavily guarded, the warriors decide to avoid needless conflict and instead sneak past the guards. They successfully make it to the highest tower of the castle and enter the lady's chambers. As it turns out, The Scotsman's wife is a foul-mouthed, ill-tempered and overweight, constantly complaining about everything, and much to Jack's surprise The Scotsman can only stare in admiration at her. Because of the woman's bellows the demons take notice of the rescue and a large fight ensues. As Jack and The Scotsman are beginning to tire out, the demon overlord makes his appearance and orders the woman be cooked already, calling her "fat" in the process. As it turns out, the wife is sensitive about her size and immediately lunges at the overload. She decimates the rest of the demon horde, single-handed, which gains the admiration of her husband as well as Jack's respect as a fellow warrior. With the rescue a success, the three of them make their way to the castle entrance. Unfortunately, Jack comments that the doorway is far to small for The Scotsman's wife to fit through, which in turn enrages the woman, causing her to chase after Jack in rage. The woman's ravings demolish the castle and The Scotsman is left behind, crawling from under the rubble and pleading his wife to not harm Jack. Episode XLIII: "The Aku Infection" The Scotsman, along with Jack's parents and several other people whom Jack had helped in his long journey, appear in Jack's dreams, encouraging the samurai to fight off an infection that threatens to transform him into a piece of Aku's body. Episodes XLV-XLVI: "The Scotsman Saves Jack" Part I While travelling on board an iron barge across a vast ocean, The Scotsman runs yet again into Jack. Strangely enough, the samurai now goes by Brent, a valley speech cabana boy with no recollection of him ever being a warrior fighting against the forces of Aku. Worse still, Jack's sword is missing. Realizing that his friend must suffering from amnesia ("lost his brain" as he puts it) The Scotsman tries getting Jack to remember who he is, but he unwittingly draws the attention of several armed passengers looking to claim the bounty on Jack's life. A fight breaks out wherein The Scotsman ends up blowing the ship up and escaping into the ocean, with Brent/Jack hanging from his back. With the both of them now stranded in the middle of the ocean, The Scotsman and Brent are visited by a squadron of fish-men. The Scotsman is prepared to fight them off, but Brent is able to understand their language and informs him tha the fish-men only arrived thank Brent/Jack for having saved their underwater city from Aku's minions, but Brent insists that he isn't Samurai Jack. The Scotsman swims to the nearest land-mass and Brent tries to abandon The Scotsman as soon as they reach the shore. But The Scotsman, more certain then ever that Jack must have lost his memory, decides to retrace Jack's steps and discover the cause of his amnesia. He notices a fresh scar on Brent's chest and identifies it as a wound left from an encounter with The Tango Beast. He forcefully brings Brent along on his quest when Brent tries to easily walk away. After days of travelling through an endless rocky terrain, the pair locate the cave of the Tango Beast, a large, furry dragon type monster which The Scotsman defeats with ease after punching it in the jaw. The Scotsman asks the creature if it remembers Brent from before, to which beast says yes. The Scotsman forces the beast to elaborate, so the Tango Beast informs him that he and Jack had fought several months ago after Jack heard that the beast had been attacking a nearby village. Jack had one the battle, but instead of slaying the beast he convinced it to stop terrorizing the village after psychoanalyzing his behavior as being a form of aggression brought-up do to the creature's low self-esteem. The Tango Beast then points in the direction in which Jack had went after the conflict had been resolved. Another long trek eventually leads The Scotsman and Brent to Hex Bucket Sea-Port, a local harbor-town known for being a gathering of various criminals. At the harbor-town, The Scotsman asks around the streets if anybody had seen Brent before, but the citizens appear oblivious of him. Just then The Scotsman notices a sleazy tavern and decides to ask their if anybody had seen Brent before, only for the shady patrons to identify Brent as Jack do to the massive wanted poster slapped on one of the tavern walls. Although he would rather avoid yet another large scale battle, The Scotsman places Brent inside his scabbard for protection and gleefully fights off against several heavily armed opponents all alone. The battle ends after The Scotsman blows up tavern. He escapes the explosion and jumps in front of an ageing mariner, looking to recite to him the epic poem "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner". Instead, The Scotsman pulls Jack out of his scabbard and the sailor recognizes him from before, remembering how Jack had been looking to hire a boat and sail somewhere far off into the ocean. Finally convinced that Jack must have gotten amnesia after leaving Hex Bucket, The Scotsman takes him to a chart house and asks where would fish-men be found. The chart house navigator points on a map to an undersea kingdom located south of a nearby territory called The Great Unknown, uncharted waters where pirates, magic and other dangers are said to dwell. The Scotsman believes that Jack must have sailed there so he picks him up, hires a crew and sets sail for The Great Unknown. Part II The ship, bound for The Great Unknown, makes its way through ragging storms, large waves and even a sea-monster which The Scotsman takes on all by himself. As the ship nears its destination the sound of singing women can be heard and the crew fall in a sudden trance, compelled to follow the song. The Scotsman is the only one unaffected by the music, as a matter of fact he finds it distasteful but decides to wait until they reach the music's source. The ship lands on an island with a human face carved on the mountain, there the captain orders the crew to bring treasure as offering to the music. Inside the mountain lives a a trio of sirens who's song had mesmerized sailors and pirates, men, woman and robots alike, into becoming their unwitting slaves and amass for them a giant horde of gold. The sirens notice Jack and reveal that had been responsible for Jack's memory loss. Because he was trying to free the slaves from the curse, the sirens cursed him into wandering the Earth aimlessly, all-the-while keeping Jack's sword as a prize. As a result, The Scotsman begins attacking the sirens, shooting and throwing grenades at them, but instead of fighting him of the trio order the slaves to attack him instead. But The Scotsman doesn't want to fight because he's aware that they are merely being controlled, so instead he pulls out his bag-pipes and begins singing. With the bag-pipes music counteracting the effects the sirens' music, thus freeing the captives, the trio fuse into a three headed serpent and coil around The Scotsman, ready to bite him. Just as they are about to kill him, Jack regains his memory and decapitates the sirens. With the sirens dead, The Scotsman recites to Jack the events that led to Jack's rescue. As he reaches the part about the encounter with the Tango Beast, the both of them notice all the ships leaving the island, the other captives having abandoned them. However, Jack and The Scotsman notice a single row-boat left on the beach, and although Jack wishes to repay him for saving his life The Scotsman insists on rowing. To settle the dispute the both of compete in a series of contests over which one will row the boat off the sirens' island. The contests consist of: skimming rocks over the surface of ocean, racing around the island, jumping to the highest branch of a tree, javelin throwing, cutting a log in half the fastest, fishing the biggest fish, sand castle sculpture, gathering the most bananas, jumping the longest distance and tic-tack-toe, all of which Jack is the winner. As one last challenge, The Scotsman and Jack have a match of thumb-wrestling and although The Scotsman nearly wins Jack beats him at the last second. The Scotsman agrees to have Jack row the boat off the island. Season 5 Promotional footage showed that The Scotsman would return in Samurai Jack's fifth and final season, set 50 years later, with The Scotsman having aged considerably and using a Gatling gun for a left leg prosthesis. The Scotsman, now a very old man in a wheelchair with one eye and with his prosthetic leg now a gatling gun instead of an assault rifle, leads an army (Including a large force of Scottish warrior- women that are revealed to be his daughters) in an ill- fated attack on Aku's palace. The Scotsman's daughters retreat, while he himself remains to buy them some time. When Aku arrives, the Scotsman loudly insults him, including pointing out that Jack is still out there as a threat to him, bringing hope to more and more people, and rallying more and more resistance to Aku's tyranny. He also points out that Aku is, at heart, an incompetent coward who has been unable to kill Jack after so many years despite all his best efforts, and is currently hiding from him out of fear. Angered at this insult to his pride, Aku kills the Scotsman by burning him to ashes with an eye- laser. Still, after he leaves, the Scotsman arises from his ashes as a blue glowing spirit who now resembles his younger self again, apparently brought back to this state by the Celtic magic in his sword. He comforts his mourning daughters, telling them that they'll regroup and fight another day with him continuing to lead them in spirit (literally), and that they'll need to find Jack before they can mount their final assault against Aku. Powers and Ability As demonstrated in most of his appearances, The Scotsman is an accomplished sword fighter and hand-to-hand combatant. Unlike Jack, who's moves combine nimble motion and precision, The Scotsman usually relies on brute strength and fast hits. He employs an aggressive fighting stile, swinging his sword in rapid flurries at his opponent, then firing a rain of bullets with his machine-gun peg-leg or tosses a grenade. He can also use his sword as a shield against other attacks, including gun fire. Aside from his standard weapons and huge muscles, he will transform any nearby object into a weapon, such as an enemy tank, which he picked up and threw over his opponents. Aside from martial arts, The Scotsman is well versed in the art of bag-pipe playing, although most people find it annoying and off-putting. Weaponry and Tools * '''Claymore' - The Scotsman wields a robust Scottish broad-sword, twice the length of Jack's katana. Its massive frame can easily block most attacks, be them other bladed weapons and even bullets. In addition to its wait and sharp blade that allows it to cut through nearly any material, the claymore had been imbued with magic runes andas such it is immune to magical attacks, such as Jack's sword. * Fanny pack - Around his kilt, The Scotsman wears a satchel were he keeps most of his belongings, among which are grenades, his bag-pipes and an assortment of other tools, such as a plant he once used to summon a beast from its lair. * Machine Gun left leg - Instead of a peg-leg, The Scotsman uses a fully loaded assault rifle in place, which he uses during battle, which was then replaced by a Gatling gun. Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fighter Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Good Category:Brutes Category:Provoker Category:Normal Badass Category:One-Man Army Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Spouses Category:Honorable Category:Comic Relief Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elderly Category:False Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Parents